


sincerely, true

by LunaChai



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 16:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaChai/pseuds/LunaChai
Summary: Letters between the Blue Lions during five long, hard years.





	1. Dimitri and Dedue

Your Highness:

Should this letter be delivered to you, I will be satisfied, because the best has happened: you have lived, and I, your servant, have had some hand in the matter, no matter how slight.

Do not mourn my passing, Your Highness. A king does not mourn the passing of a groveling dog. You are the rightful heir of Faerghus, and you must keep your head high, for you are the people's hope.

Before my passing, I will fulfill your request. I will refer to you by your given name. Please excuse my insolence. I would not usually indulge it, but the professor once mentioned something to me in passing. I believe she said, "How he must miss hearing his name... There is no one left to say it."

Farewell, Dimitri. Should there be a way, I shall serve you from the afterlife.

Your servant,

Dedue

.

.

.

Dedue, my friend:

A thief, that is what I have become. I have stolen these parchments and these inks with which to write. I have stolen this threadbare cloak wrapped around my shoulders. I have stolen the coins which have bought a single day of respite at this tavern.

And still I must steal more. Food for a day's journey, my father's cloak from the palace vaults, a unit of men who are mad enough to stand with me.

Everything has been taken from me: my father, my mother, the dearest memory of my childhood friend, my cherished days at the academy, my discerning professor, my throne and my kingdom and my people and even my name as I skulk in the shadows—and _still_ that woman finds ways to take more from me, still I am losing, losing even though I already have nothing left. I am a walking corpse, driven by nothing but the memory of your sacrifice. It does not seem fair for me to surrender my life when others have fought so ardently for it, though I cannot see why they have done so. I cannot see why I should live at all.

Would that I had joined my father and my mother and the El that I remembered in death.

Dimitri

.

.

.

Dedue:

I am sorry.

I beg you, haunt me no longer.

Dimitri

.

.

.

Dedue:

You said that you would serve me beyond death, and now I understand.

I understand what you have been telling me from the very beginning.

No longer will I cower like a rat in the shadows. I will take up the lance of my father and avenge your fallen souls. I will appease your sorrow by soaking the roads of Enbarr with the blood of these traitors. Only then will you be laid to eternal rest, ending the torment of your ceaseless wandering.

Watch my path and the tread of my feet, old friend. For all the ones who have gone before, I shall forge a path to the afterlife.

Dimitri

.

.

.

Your Highness:

I fear this letter may never find you, for you are a phantom in Faerghus. Yet I know you live, and still I will search.

I am well. Brothers from Duscur have graciously rescued me and treated my wounds. I have regained my strength and am ready to take up arms in your service once more. Your people cry for justice, Your Highness. May you ride out and meet them with dignity.

Your servant,

Dedue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone stop me, i can't stop writing three houses, i think i actually have a problem--
> 
> anyways, these will be a collection of letters between various Blue Lions characters throughout the five year gap! mainly friendship-centric, with some shipteasing as tagged.
> 
> scream with me about the blue lions on [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/lunachaili)


	2. Felix, Ingrid, and Sylvain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been [translated into Chinese](http://jiuyaojun.lofter.com/post/1d85c124_1c6b64efe) by @dxx923.

Hail.

House Gautier hereby hosts a lantern vigil for the passing of His Highness, the Crown Prince Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. Disclosed is the confidential location of the vigil.

Sylvain Jose Gautier

.

.

.

Sylvain:

I'll be there.

Felix

.

.

.

Hail, Sylvain, scion of House Gautier:

I, Ingrid Brandl Galatea, scion of House Galatea, pledge to attend.

May His Highness rest in peace.

Ingrid Brandl Galatea

.

.

.

Felix and Ingrid:

It was great to see you two. Things will be tight for a while. Cornelia's putting the pressure on my father, so unfortunately, I'm not sure when I'll next see you. I can promise that it won't be on the opposite side of the battlefield, though. I won't let House Gautier sink that low.

Seiros, it hurt to realize that Dimitri's actually dead. Do you remember how nervous he was when we dragged him along on our kitchen raids? He was literally the Crown Prince, he could order the staff to feed him nothing but candy, and still, he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown at the thought of sneaking in after hours.

I don't know. I'm glad we held the vigil. It was a good way to send him off. I guess it just hurts.

Hope you're doing well. Send news if you ever need any aid. You'll always have a friend at Gautier.

Sylvain

.

.

.

Ingrid and Sylvain:

Don't want to get your hopes up, but my father's still searching.

He won't believe until he sees the body.

Personally, I think he's a fool. But maybe we all are.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix and Sylvain:

If foolishness is synonymous with hope, I'll take it. We never really got the chance to fight for him—as a friend, not just the Crown Prince. I'd love nothing more than a chance to remedy that.

I thought I might as well let you guys know. We're in betrothal talks with House Nylund. It sounds more likely than not. Maybe I'll see you around this time next year with children. I'm sure that they'd love to meet their two crazy uncles. Just don't feed them too many sweets, or I'll put you all in time-out. I'm looking at you, Sylvain.

Ingrid

.

.

.

Ingrid:

I would congratulate you, but House Nylund is siding with Cornelia. How ever could you betray your faithful, dashingly handsome childhood friends like this? Why, it's enough to make me shed tears.

Sylvain

.

.

.

Sylvain:

Then weep.

I only jest. We had the initial meeting, and the first son learned of my battle scars. He believes they're unfitting of a woman, so he's not inclined to take me as a wife. They marr my beauty and diminish my value as a childbearer, he said, among other things that wouldn't be conducive to include in this letter.

That was the first time I saw my father lose his temper. He all but kicked House Nylund out of his domain. It fueled the region's gossip for weeks. Needless to say, I don't think I'll be getting married anytime soon.

Ingrid

.

.

.

Felix:

I think we have a certain uppity, tasteless gentleman to visit. Not to do anything unsavory, though. Just to grant him a tiny bit of... perspective.

Sylvain

.

.

.

Sylvain:

Already did it.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix and Sylvain:

What in Seiros's name did you two do?

House Nylund is sending _troops._ To Galatea. With a long list of grievances for "various improprieties and emotional damages."

Saints above. Half of me wants to seize you two by the ears and drag you over to apologize. We're in a war with the Empire, you two, we don't have the luxury to be infighting and wasting resources on House wars. The other half, I'll admit it, is amused. You must've scared the living daylights out of him. And I know you did it because you were worried about me. That almost makes your actions redeemable. Almost.

Anyway, is it strange that I feel more confident riding out to meet them in battle than on a betrothal meeting? Nylund's military isn't strong, and I know how to rout them without too many casualties on either side. In the end, we're all Kingdom soldiers.

I told my father to add a note here to scold you, but he wouldn't. I think you've been a bad influence on him.

Ingrid

.

.

.

Ingrid:

There's going to be infighting either way. We just decide who comes out on top.

I'll be riding out to fight with you. With a company, but without banners. House Fraldarius can't show its allegiances too soon.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix and Ingrid:

Aww, I'm missing the party, all for a High Ball at Fhirdiad.

House Gautier is still toeing the line with Cornelia, but I can tell that my father's about to make his decision. He's sending me to the ball for scouting, more than anything—finding out people's allegiances, testing conflicts between Houses, the like. I won't even be able to properly enjoy all the lovely faces, which is a supreme disappointment.

Felix, give the young sir of House Nylund my regards. I'm still bummed that you stole all the fun.

Ingrid, show this kingdom your true beauty: as a valkyrie and an angel of death. I wish I could be there to see House Nylund eat their words, but for now, secondhand accounts will have to do. Make sure to add in juicy drama, witty commentary, and wholly unnecessary anecdotes.

Sylvain

.

.

.

Sylvain:

We won.

It was easy.

Felix

.

.

.

Sylvain:

Let me guess. Felix just said something like, "We won. It was easy."

The troops weren't motivated to actually fight us, not with the Empire approaching, so it was fairly simple to send them running. I'm just glad we avoided too many casualties. Again, this whole thing seems really overblown. I guess that Houses have fought for less, but I do wish that the nobles would step back and cool their heads sometimes.

How fared the ball? Has your father made his decision?

Ingrid

.

.

.

Felix and Ingrid:

There was no juicy drama, no witty commentary, and no wholly unnecessary anecdotes, and I'm extremely disappointed in you two. How else am I supposed to pull through my dreary days of politicking and court maneuvering?

The ball went alright, I guess. It was really tense. I'm not used to festivities being so... unfestive. Everyone was walking on eggshells, and everything had double meanings.

Either way, you'll be proud to know that House Gautier is now officially renegade. Glad to be a part of the club!

Sylvain

.

.

.

Sylvain:

Welcome. We have cookies.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix and Sylvain:

Great to have you. I'm thinking about our first step as revolutionary insurgents. There's a lot of bandits and thieves with the recent chaos, and they're seriously harming nearby villages. What say you to giving them a little... disincentive?

Ingrid

.

.

.

Ingrid and Felix:

I say that I'll be there or be square. I'm always down to put thieves in their place. See you again soon, beautiful.

Sylvain

.

.

.

Ingrid and Sylvain:

I'll be there. Looking forward to it.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix:

Okay, so. Am I crazy? Or did Ingrid get really pretty out of nowhere?

DO NOT FORWARD THIS LETTER TO HER LIKE WE USUALLY DO, I just want to make sure I'm not suffering long-term side effects of those venom arrows or something.

I know it's been a long time since I last saw her, but I don't know. This is weird. I'm getting weirded out. Tell me this is temporary.

Sylvain

.

.

.

Sylvain:

She was always pretty enough. You're just an idiot.

Idiocy isn't a temporary condition.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix and Sylvain:

The Millennium Festival is approaching. Even now, I remember the promise we all made in our school days. How strange and faraway it feels. We were all so close, laughing and eating and training together...

Call me a fool, but I'm planning on journeying to the monastery on that day. For old time's sake, perhaps. Or maybe because I can't ignore this slim hope that somehow, we'll see everyone there, and everything will go back to how it once was.

But most likely, nothing will happen. I'll probably just come upon an abandoned ruin, watch the stars for a few hours, then fly home.

I'll be thinking of you two, and Dimitri as well.

Ingrid

.

.

.

Ingrid:

You didn't even invite us? I'm offended.

I'll meet up with you at the eastern entrance.

You know what they say. Hope is all we have. We might as well indulge it.

Sylvain

.

.

.

Ingrid and Sylvain:

I'll be there. Eastern entrance it is.

Bring your weapons. I've heard that there are thieves.

Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha can you tell i love childhood friends
> 
> next up: annette and mercedes!


	3. Annette and Mercedes

Mercie,

This is probably the seventh draft of this letter, but I'm determined to see it through. I know it's been a while and you might hate me and you might never open this letter, but I really, really hope that one day, your curiosity will get the better of you. And on that day, Mercie, I promise I'll be waiting.

Standing side-by-side and fighting those waves of Empire soldiers as Garreg Mach dissolved into flames around us—oh, Mercie, it changes someone. At least, it changed me. It just reminded me how I'd trust you with my life without question, how that's always been a given. I've never doubted that you always try your hardest to protect everyone and keep them safe, and you're so, so brilliant at it.

I can't believe that I let something stupid that happened during _shopping_ get in the way, and now I don't know if you'll ever read this letter and I hate it. I don't want to lose you too, Mercie, we've already lost too much.

Please give me one more chance to stop being an awful friend.

I hope that you're doing well, and that you're safe.

Annette

.

.

.

Annie,

I was just in the midst of writing my own apology when I received your wonderful letter.

You are hardly the only party required to apologize. It takes two to have a fool's argument, and I said things that I regret. Oh, how to exaggerate a situation! I did not expect you to be as aggressive as you were, and I suppose that boiled up with the rising tensions in the monastery, and it made me wonder if I understood anything that was going on in life anymore, even my closest friend—altogether, it created a jumbled sort of mess that I could not properly deal with at the time.

You are correct, of course. The fall of the monastery, and the brokenness that came with it, put everything into perspective.

Oh Annie, how valiantly you fought. I remember the days where you struggled and cried through the beginner classes at the School of Sorcery, but you always used your tears to pour yourself further into studying. Your enthusiasm and willpower has always been a great inspiration to me: no matter how terribly you were knocked down, you always got back up. It was the same at the monastery; you fought with every inch of your being to protect those around you. I was never more proud or more ashamed. Proud to have known you, and ashamed to have let our precious bond fragment.

You need no more forgiveness than I need, Annie. If you are willing, please, I would love for us to speak as we once did.

Mercedes

.

.

.

Mercie,

I was so relieved to see your letter that I burst into tears all day! Literally all day. I was sobbing. It was just like old times at the School of Sorcery. I think you would've had a good chuckle.

Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you've prepared yourself, because from here on out, there will be no end to my letters!

Are you staying with your father? How are the trade routes? There are bandits and thieves everywhere, so please be careful!

Annette

.

.

.

Annie,

I have returned to Fhirdiad to join my father in the merchant business again. We are doing well. We have encountered a number of bandits and thieves, but my father is well off enough to hire mercenaries, and we have yet to run into much trouble. That is one of the hateful things about war, I feel; it is a market ripe for profit.

Since the Empire's declaration, I have seen so much devastation and pain, and it breaks my heart. Oh, Annie, the stories men tell with their dying breath, of beloved wives and unborn children and dreams not fulfilled... Even with my understanding in faith, I have been able to do little more than offer them the slight comfort of a human embrace as they pass on. I have often berated myself for not being as effective in mending wounds as I ought, but my father tells me to be kind to myself. "You must be kind to yourself, Mercie, or you shall have no kindness to bestow upon others," as he says.

I miss you sorely, Annie. There are a great many markets that we travel through on our way, and I cannot help but think about how excited you would be to see them. Why, the other day, I saw a plush lion with a blue cape and a spear! It reminded me of His Highness, but of course... Oh, well, at any rate, it was very adorable, and I do not doubt you would have been sorely tempted to purchase it!

Have you returned to your uncle's house? How are you faring?

Mercedes

.

.

.

Mercie,

I'm so sorry to hear of your pain. You've always had such a tender heart and a kind soul. I'm absolutely certain that those men died in the best way possible, being touched by someone who loved them purely because they were human. Oh, but it's still sad, of course, I just—you know what I mean.

I did return to House Dominic to stay with my uncle, but actually, I think I'll be leaving very soon. Dominic is about to align with Cornelia, and I don't want to be caged in and lose Father all over again. I'll be meeting with him—I think he's found some sign that His Highness might be alive, although you didn't hear that from me.

Since we'll be going on the run, it might be difficult to find me for a little while. But rest assured, I'll come to the monastery on the day of the Millennium Festival! Do you think anyone else will come? I'd love to see them again.

Love you lots, Mercie, and see you then!

Annette

.

.

.

Annie,

Oh, do be safe. I pray your father is kinder to you this time around. He ought to understand your sacrifice, and hopefully, he shall spend less of his time lamenting and more of it treating you to tea and a proper conversation.

I shall certainly see you on the Millennium Festival! Also, I have purchased the plush lion so that you might have it when we meet again. Be well, Annie, and may your search for His Highness be fruitful!

Mercedes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up: annette and felix!


	4. Annette and Felix

Hail, Annette, scion of House Dominic:

I, Felix, scion of House Fraldarius, lead a company of Fraldarius soldiers to pass through your domain. I request your gates be opened to provide passage. We seek only transit and will not tarry and burden your hospitality.

Should we arrive at a sealed city, we will understand your contempt as hostility.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius

.

.

.

Hail, Felix, scion of House Fraldarius:

House Dominic hereby accedes to your request. You will find safe passage, as well as room and board for one night for your entire company.

Peace to you.

Annette Fantine Dominic

.

.

.

Annette Fantine Dominic:

I think you left this paper in the provisions you sent with us.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius

_Dark silk on dark sighs,_  
_Eyes as warm as caramel surprise,_  
_Oh, you sneaky, prickly wolf,  
_ _Your barking is a weak disguise!_

.

.

.

Felix Hugo Fraldarius:

That is DEFINITELY not mine, no matter what anyone tells you. It sounds like one of your soldiers is a songwriter! Haha! You should go find who it is and get him to _burn it,_ that song sounds like it could be embarrassing!

Annette Fantine Dominic

.

.

.

Annette:

My troops are making fun of me for carrying this around. None of them know anything about it. You might as well confess.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix:

Ooh, you've got a gooood liar in your company.

If you don't like getting made fun of, then you should throw it away! It's just a scrap of paper that won't do any good for anyone. Problem solved!

Annette

.

.

.

Annette:

I don't toss things that might be someone else's. Unless it's garbage.

This isn't garbage. I find it amusing.

If it isn't yours, then that's fine. I guess I'll pin it up in the main hallway so everyone can see it as they walk by. Every soldier. Every visitor. Every duke and duchess and their scion. Everyone.

Felix

.

.

.

FELIX:

OOOH YOU MEANIE. YOU ABSOLUTE TWO-FACED BOORISH SADISTIC LITTLE MUTANT BADGER.

Fine! Fine, it's mine! Pin it up! Sign it with my name! Let the whole world know that Annette, scion of House Dominic, is a silly, vapid little songwriter! Do it, I dare you!

Annette

.

.

.

Annette:

You'll be glad to know that I didn't pin it up. It's in my drawer. Again, it amuses me.

But what's the meaning of the lyrics? "Dark silk on dark sighs" sounds pretty... adult of you. Are you changing genres?

Felix

.

.

.

Felix:

Seiros, no! It's nothing like that! Ugh, why did you, of all people, have to be the one to find this?!

Dark silk refers to dark, silky hair, obviously!

Oh, that has nothing to do with a person, by the way. This poem is strictly talking about a dog I found recently. He has dark fur and growls a lot, but he's actually super squishy and nice inside. I was writing this song about him. That's it! There's no other interpretation at all. Ever.

Annette

.

.

.

Annette:

I was about to believe you until that last line. Now I think that there's more to this.

Are you using your songs to send hidden messages? That's a good idea. Most soldiers would dismiss this at a first glance, but it'd be easy to convey key information.

Felix

.

.

.

Felix:

Well, theoretically, if it _was_ used to send hidden messages, I couldn't exactly tell you the cipher, could I? That would kind of ruin the purpose.

I'm about to leave House Dominic to join my father, by the way. Dominic is aligning with Cornelia, and I don't want to lose him again. I heard that you've been hosting him these past few years, so thank you so, so much. I knew there was a heart somewhere in there!

Since we're going on the run to search for His Highness, this might be the last time I speak with you, so I thought I'd leave one last song with you. It does have a hidden message—for you, this time. It was fun writing to you, even if aggravating! Smile once in a while, okay? You might look less scary and mean.

Annette

_Despite the rose and leaf of spring,_  
_Everything from sun to breeze to all in between,_  
_I lift my face and see the rain, and_  
_Miss the mists of every pain, but  
_ _You, through all, remain the same_

.

.

.

_This letter could not find its recipient and has been returned._

Annette:

Your decision is understandable. Safe travels with your father. He knows that Fraldarius is aligned against Cornelia. So if you require an ally, or a few days of shelter, let us know.

I've been looking over your poem. I think I found the cipher for this one. It's the first word of every line, isn't it?

"Despite everything, I miss you."

Might be wrong.

Felix

.

.

.

_This letter could not find its recipient and has been returned._

Annette:

It's been months since anyone has seen you or your father. Hope you're well.

Felix

.

.

.

_This letter could not find its recipient and has been returned._

Annette:

Are you alive?

I never heard the tunes to these two songs, by the way. I've been reading them to the tune of the Fhirdiad Royalty nursery rhyme. It doesn't match at all.

Felix

.

.

.

_This letter could not find its recipient and has been returned._

Annette:

You'd better show up at the Millennium Festival next week.

If you're dead, I won't forgive you.

Felix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh i love these two so much
> 
> next up: <strike>ashe and mercedes</strike> the professor's letter exchange!


	5. The Professor's Letter Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did decide to cut the ashe/mercedes chapter- they're both darlings but the exchange wasn't very interesting rip  
pls don't pitchfork me bro
> 
> without further ado, the final chapter: The Professor's Letter Exchange!

Professor:

How fitting it is, I feel, that I have drawn your name from the hat. I have much for which to thank you and more for which to apologize, and it seems that fate is urging me to do so.

Firstly: I apologize for leaving you in solitude for five years, and thank you for making your unlikely way back to us.

Secondly: I apologize for losing my way to madness, and thank you for guiding me back to a world that knows grace and levity once more.

And thirdly: I apologize for the anguish and the loss that you have suffered, and thank you for the courage and strength that you continue to lend through it all.

I will make things right, Professor. Not by bloodshed and vengeance, as I once sought, but by mercy and betterment. For you have shown me that blood begets blood and is nothing more than a toxic cycle. But love—that is what heals, that is what saves.

I will make Faerghus into a land of which you can be proud, and in which you can freely love.

Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

.

.

.

Ashe:

I've heard of the sacrifices you've made while I was away. I wanted to say that I'm proud of you. Stepping down from House Rowe couldn't have been an easy choice, but you're always able to follow your beliefs and do what's right. That's a precious thing. Let no one take it from you.

I'm glad to have pulled your name from the hat, because I can also finally tell you that your puns are awful. Stop taking pages from Alois's horrible—hairrible—book. I know you like knights. Just don't like their sense of humor.

Puns aside, I'm proud of the man you've become. You've refined your skills, you've worked hard, and through it all, you've kept your heart and looked out for the weak and weary. You're a hero, Ashe. You don't have to blush about it or underplay it. Own it, and understand both the burden and the privilege. You'll be one of the greatest heroes who ever lived, because a hero isn't made by the strength of their body, but the strength of their heart.

Look at me, spouting platitudes. Looks like old habits die hard.

Professor Byleth

.

.

.

Dedue:

Did I ever tell you that when we first met, I was kind of scared of you? You were so tall and imposing that I thought you could squish me like an insect. You didn't, of course, because as it turned out, you were one of the kindest and gentlest people in all of Fódlan.

I'm really glad that we were able to connect during weeding those many years ago. Do you remember how excited we got in our discussion of herbs and spices? I experimented with spicy fish for a month, thanks to your descriptions of Duscur seafood! I think that the professor might be tired of spicy fish to this day.

You're a very dedicated and admirable person, Dedue. And you'll probably wave it off and say it's only your job or something, but really, you're just as chivalrous as the greatest knight. I know that you face a lot of unfair treatment, and I'm so sorry. I hope you know that there will always be someone in Fódlan who sees you—and your people—as heroes, and he promises to tell the world until they listen.

Ashe Ubert

.

.

.

Ingrid:

I am thankful for your kind words the other day. I thought I would add some further response now that I have had time to consider it.

I have never once begrudged you. There was a time when I, too, could not bear to look at the pale men of Faerghus, for seeing them made me remember the destruction of my homeland. His Highness was the sole exception. I cannot imagine the pain involved with losing your betrothed. As a promising youth, no less, who had his whole future ahead of him.

But I am glad that we have both moved on. Such burdens only hold us back, and no one else.

May we take up arms and fight alongside each other, not as an enemy of our enemy, but as comrades.

Dedue Molinaro

.

.

.

Sylvain:

Figures that I'd draw you, of all the people in our group. I was even thinking to myself, _Goddess, please, not Sylvain. Anyone but Sylvain._ Well, I guess she'll have the last laugh.

Oh, but I don't mean that in a... bad way. Alright, it sounds really bad. But what I'm trying to say is that I feel kind of awkward being heartfelt with you. You understand where I'm coming from, right? It's just because we've known each other for so long, and... it can get uncomfortable sometimes.

Well, when I'm assigned something, I always resolve to do it right. And I'll do so here. Just... don't cringe too much, please? Or if you cringe, do it far away, where I can't see. Better yet, burn this letter. Oh, I'm already regretting this.

Alright, Sylvain: You're my dearest friend, my stalwart ally, and I wouldn't trade you for the world. Whenever we fight together, I never need to watch my back, because I know you've got me. And despite your antics, you really brighten my day. One of the few silver linings with this war is that I've been able to spend a lot of time with you—your jokes, your genius moments and your dumb moments, all of you. Thank you for staying with me. I know that I can get insufferable sometimes.

On second thought, don't burn this letter. Some day in the future, when I'm being particularly mean and ornery, feel free to read this and know this is how I actually feel. I'm just terrible at showing it.

Ingrid Brandl Galatea

.

.

.

Mercedes:

You've always been a really sweet and kind girl, so I'm thrilled that I finally get the chance to pay you back for all the times you've patched me up! Sorry about that, by the way. Except it'll probably keep happening. What can I say, I'm not exactly the most careful of soldiers, but I _am_ effective.

Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy tough? I can't imagine just seeing person after person wounded or dying—that'd really be demoralizing, and after a while, I wouldn't be able to focus. But somehow, you pull through. Throughout this entire war, and the five years before, I'd imagine, you look on every person with the same amount of love and compassion. It hasn't died in you. Despair hasn't taken over you. How do you manage to always have that sense of peace? You're amazing, Mercedes.

It's the same with your past, too. Knowing that you've been displaced and abandoned because of your Crest, but you haven't been embittered... well, to the say the least, it's inspirational. You're inspirational. Sometimes, I'd get really angry at it all—Crests, nobles, everything—and I think that's why I'd just escape it with women. But you weren't like that. You didn't run from the pain. You grew from it, and became a better person. That's... I can't really describe just how special that is.

All that said, keep rocking it on the battlefield! Then again, if all goes well, hopefully we won't have to be on a battlefield at all. Hopefully, we can see a day where none of our children know what a war is. Or Crests, or Houses, or class systems. I'd like that. I think you would too.

Sylvain Jose Gautier

.

.

.

Annie:

How far we have come, from inquisitive schoolgirls studying together, to hardened soldiers standing side by side as the gates of Enbarr approach. Ever since our silly little spat, I think I try to tell you most of the things that come to my mind. When the professor said, "Write things you've always wanted to say, but never been able to," I must admit that I felt a bit at a loss!

I suppose I've always wanted to say... I would like for you to slow down a little sometimes, Annie. Remember what my father said about being kind to oneself? I feel that might apply to you. This has only been an inkling, but I have wondered if you felt such drive to excel and perform because of—oh, I do hope you'll forgive me for dredging this up—your father. You should not have to prove yourself worthy of his love, Annie, much less work yourself to the bone for it. If you feel the need to constantly perform at the top because you wish for him to accept you, I would just like to encourage you that such thoughts are too heavy and sorrowful a burden to bear.

But it may very well be that I have missed the mark entirely, and if so, please forgive my unnecessary fretting!

I pray for you every day, Annie, that you might feel loved, that you might grow and thrive, that you might understand just a fragment of how precious you are—and I always shall.

Mercedes von Martritz

.

.

.

Felix:

Okay, to be honest, this is really good because I've been wanting to tell you something for a while, and... I've kinda been too embarrassed to do it. Sometimes we all need that little nudge, right?

Alright. Here it is.

Thanks for not leaving. I know it sounds super weird. But... one of the final childhood memories I have of my father is the week before the Tragedy of Duscur. He played tea parties with me, gathered me in his arms, said how much he loved me, and then... one day, he was just gone. There was no explanation, no apology... one day, he was my father, and the next he was nothing.

I guess I just expected that after you acted so nice and, um, cute the other day, I thought you might avoid me. Or even disappear. I... hate it when people leave now. So thank you. Thanks for not doing that. I don't care if it's just to hear my songs, I'm so happy that you still drop by and talk to me. Ugh, my ink spilled, that's why the paper's wet. I have clear ink.

I'd love to keep singing to you and reading with you and bickering about your AWFUL taste in food. You're such a dear friend, Felix. I won't hope for more. Well, maybe I'll hope, but—wait, forget what I wrote! Wipe it from your memory!

Last thoughts: You're really good at maneuvering your weapon, you're super thoughtful (even if you try to hide it), and your dedication is honestly an inspiration to everyone! Thank you for being you and for walking with us on this crazy journey. Go get 'em, Felix!

Annette Fantine Dominic

_I picked a rose the other day,_  
_And think its petals red_  
_Like most, I found the sun to sing_  
_Its song of love and said,  
_ _"A wholly favored pair you are, and fed!"_

.

.

.

Boar king:

You're now sane. It's a relief that you won't doom us all to slaughter. Don't expect me to thank you for it. You should've been like this from the beginning. It shouldn't have taken the foolishness of my old man to set you straight.

Curse the professor for imposing a word minimum. I'm not one for letters.

She also said that this letter "wasn't nice enough," so here's as nice as I'll get: You know my sword, and you know it follows you. As a soldier, a son of Freldarius, and maybe even an old friend, I'll fight with you until the end of the age. Maybe beyond, if you're good enough. Don't disappoint me.

Faerghus needs a good king. You'll rise to the challenge. You always did and you always will.

Felix Hugo Freldarius

.

.

.

Dimitri:

I wasn't assigned to you, I know. But after seeing your beautiful words, I felt like I had to say something.

I'm so proud of you. I can't properly describe how proud I am of you. At the risk of waxing poetics like Sylvain, I'm as proud of you as the stars are of the sun, as the ocean is of the sky, as the wind is of the mountain. None of those make sense, and yet they're the closest terms to adequately describing just how proud I am.

I know your fears, and I hear you. We all fall. We all make errors, some more grievous than others.

Some people will only see the worst of us, and that's all they'll know. Some people will only remember me as the soulless mercenary who'd cut down children without a second thought. Or the selfish, emotionless woman who cared only for her own life and wellbeing. Or the cheater at the gambling table who'd win the chips every time for provisions. And that will always happen. I can't stop that from happening. I'll have to take it to my grave, knowing that some people will only remember the worst in me.

But others, Dimitri—others will see the best, and choose to form us into the best version we can possibly be. Others will see me as a light of hope, a discerning archbishop, a radiant professor. And they'll see my flaws, and they'll understand. They'll reach out to walk with me, challenge me, and grow me. And those are the ones I care about, because they're the ones who will stay.

Dimitri, you're about to ascend the throne. You're about to make history. You'll face a lot of pressure and adoration and judgment, and sometimes, you might feel like you'll collapse.

But let me tell you this: I am one who will stay.

When I look at you, I don't see a mindless murderer or an irredeemable demon or a bloodthirsty hound of war.

I see a scared, hurt, broken little boy who grew past his demons and became a man of mercy.

I see a charismatic leader who turned his troop from a path of vengeance to a path of hope.

I see that same pure, starry-eyed prince who held pride in his nation—and believed with all his heart that he could make it a better place.

You've made your mistakes, you've set your sins. So have I. We'll have to pay the bill as it comes due, because everything comes with consequences. But that's not the end. It's never the end, because whatever happens, there will be the ones who stand with you and walk with you, even as you struggle with darkness or temptation, even as you pay for your errors.

Dimitri, there will always be the ones who stay.

And I will be one of them.

Sincerely, truly,

Your Byleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/lunachaili)


End file.
